


something about being shot in the heart

by allthislove



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/pseuds/allthislove
Summary: all's fair in love and war, but this is neither and nayoung's tired.





	

"kang king, do you read me? over." 

"i read you kang kong. over."

kyla looks up from staring at her notebook. "you guys are in the same room, do you have to do this?"

"kang king, i think we've been made. over."

"what's our escape plan, kang kong? over."

siyeon bares her teeth beside kyla, spinning the pen in her hand aggressively. "your _lives_ will be over if you don't scramble. one..."

the duo are out the door before she can finish. kyla claps quietly and siyeon basks in the attention, the notebook forgotten by the both of them.

across from them, nayoung sighs.

she never should have suggested mafia.

 

**

 

sungyeon leans back in her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. the computer screen was beginning to give her a headache, but time was ticking. wearily, she clicks play once more. 

kyungwon's piano piece was simple, soothing. sungyeon hums along to it, tapping her pencil to the beat. the audio file ends before she knows it, and she groans. 

a knock on the door and she swivels her chair around to see the smile she adores so much. except it's not as bright this time— it's a little muddled, as if something's blocking the light from coming through.

"you've been working hard," yewon starts, and the pride emanating in her voice would make her heart flutter, if not for the worry mixed it. "why don't you take a break?"

sungyeon pouts. "you know i can't. our debut is coming soon."

"you don't have to do it alone! there's kyungwon unnie and eunwoo unnie to help!" she pauses with held breath, unsure whether to continue. sungyeon maintains eye contact, prodding her. "me too... i may not be good at this stuff but i want to help too."

it's true, yewon is never as vocal as the others when it comes to songwriting. no one holds it against her, though— it's just a skill she doesn't feel she's honed yet. they just let her play around on the keyboard until she comes up with something she wants to share. more often than not, they use her input. 

sungyeon shifts to give yewon room on the chair. together, they listen to the file and go back and forth with their thoughts.

when they have a page full of ideas — and another page full of doodles — sungyeon lets out a sigh in relief, finally allowing a smile to grace her lips. "how did you come right when i needed you?"

yewon beams back, shining in full this time. "i'm the doctor, saving people i love is what i do!"

 

**

 

nayoung peeks her head into a room, frowns slightly, and continues on her way. the room's occupants shrug, the two on the sofa going back to staring at each other while the other swipes a bag of chips from the table.

minkyung brushes a lock of hair out of yebin's face. "you know, they call me the fox but i think you look like one too now." 

yebin cocks her head to the side. "how?"

 "when you tie your hair back like this, your ears stick out. you look like a one of those foxes with big ears." when yebin puffs up her cheeks, minkyung lets out a hearty laugh. "it's cute."

the younger girl acts upset until she can no longer. she leans closer and uses all of her strength to keep a straight face. "are you trying to butter up the mafia head, unnie?"

 minkyung, for all her composure on stage, cannot help the lazy grin that sneaks its way onto her features. "depends, is it working?"

yebin erupts in giggles and minkyung silences her in the way she knows best.

amidst the cuddling, the lone party stuffs her face with chips. "letting down your guard will bring our downfall."

"shut up, kang king."

 

**

 

eunwoo sits on her bed, hugging her knees tightly as she tries to stop the tears from falling. she rubs her sleeves against her face, uncaring of what that'll do to the fabric or her skin.

 jieqiong is beside her, arm around her shoulder. she doesn't say a word before eunwoo. she found eunwoo like this, but she wasn't going to make her talk before she was ready. she offers her presence and touch in the meantime.

it takes a few moments before eunwoo can raise her head. staring a hole into the wall, she mumbles, "i feel so invisible."

jieqiong holds her tongue, choosing her words carefully in her head. eunwoo takes this opportunity to continue.

"the unnies and even the little ones never take me seriously. i know i like to keep the mood high, but i have thoughts and feelings too, you know."

"i know," jieqiong responds automatically. eunwoo cries harder and jieqiong pulls her closer. "i see you. i hear you."

eunwoo looks over to jieqiong from between her fingers. her eyes are warm and her smile is reassuring, as usual, and it soothes her heart slightly.

"you see me?" she repeats, and jieqiong nods. she hesitates before asking quietly, "will you always be here to see me?"

 jieqiong nods again, and eunwoo uncurls herself to wrap her arms around jieqiong's waist, leaning her head against her arm.

jieqiong is important her. perhaps the most important person to her. eunwoo supposes if she could only have one person acknowledge her, she'd want it to be her. she hugs her friend in silence.

after a while, jieqiong finally wonders out loud, "what brought this up?"

"oh. after siyeon and yewon died, i kept trying to tell everyone yebin and kyungwon unnie were the mafia, but no one believed me."

she feels jieqiong sigh and laugh against her, but she doesn't pull away.

eunwoo smiles. her heart is in the right hands.

 

**

 

nayoung returns to consciousness with someone shaking her violently.

 "you voted to kill me."

"wha—" her eyes can't even adjust to the light yet and she's being accused of murder.

"you voted to kill me!" the voice repeats. "and you're not even worrying about it! you're here dozing off!"

 she was having a nice dream too, but jieqiong looks upset enough so she doesn't say this out loud.

the gears in her read run on overdrive. it clicks after a beat. "...is this still about mafia?"

 "what else would it be about?!"

"jieqiong, that was two months ago," nayoung stresses as much as she can, but her voice still sounds flat. that was probably part of the problem. "i even played another match with the nine of us, that you didn't join."

"why would i join? you would've voted to kill me again."

nayoung tries to be frustrated, but jieqiong's pouting and she's too tired to be on leader mode.

far too tired actually. she falls asleep amidst jieqiong's rant. 

jieqiong runs into eunwoo's arms this time (eunwoo makes a mental note to treat nayoung sometime soon) while the kangs continue to run around and disturb the peace wherever they go.

when nayoung comes to a few hours later, mafia is banned from both the company building and the dorm.

they find a game called wink murder shortly after, and when minkyung becomes the next killer on the loose, nayoung gives up reining these kids in.

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i was sitting on... based off of ioi's mafia game
> 
> to be clear about pristin's match: the kangs were smart enough to kill off siyeon (police) and yewon (doctor) first, and the rest of them couldn't pull together to point them out as mafia! they're the obvious choice but it'd be /too/ obvious to be true, ya feel
> 
> also... i write my stuff on my phone so sorry if the format ends up weird orz


End file.
